


Cinderella in the Darkness

by JustSimon



Category: Yanderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is another alternate story and alternate continuation after Yatarou's decision keep plush rabbit for himself to not chose nor Honoka nor Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata/Honoka (Yanderella)
Kudos: 1





	Cinderella in the Darkness

After Yatarou couldn't choose between Honoka and Hinata, both girls had an conversation, Honoka asked Hinata meet her at the wharf.   
"Well princess we been both rejected." 'Yeah. What's wrong with me? Why i can't get my happy end like a Cinderella." 'Look Hinata, in first, i think that you obsessed by Cinderella tale too much, you must understand that real life and fairytale is a different things. In second, Yatarou actually had no choice, something telling me that if he chooses one of us in the end we would killed each other and Yatarou. And in third if i was a guy i will made you my girlfriend."   
Funny, but after those words Honoka blushed.   
'You actually looks and behaves like a guy to be honest.' "You wanna offend me?" 'I appreciate your support Honoka, but you don't need to lie to me, to make me feel better.' "I were serious."   
Honoka took Hinata for a hand by both hands.   
"You kind, gentle, nice and to be honest you seems to me cute." 'Maybe we can try.' "Eh?" 'I mean, maybe we can try to be a couple?' "Are you sure about that?" 'After all i know you same long as Yatarou. So, if it's with you, i am ready to try.' "Well, we live only one life. I guess i should say next. AHEM! Hinata be my girlfriend." 'No.' "EEEH?! But you just sa-" 'Got you! I gladly be your girlfriend.' "Jeez Hinata, don't joke like that. I almost felt myself heartbroken." 'Gomenasai, i couldn't resist.' "'Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!'"  
Both girls just laughed a little bit more, still holding each other for a hands. On a next day you can say they made a coming out in front of Yatarou.   
"Yatarou we with Hinata." 'Are dating' ;Um ok. Congratulations i guess? I glad for you both and wish you a happiness.;   
This is another Yanderella love story, one girl obsessed by a fairytale and can be a psychotic princess cinderella, second girl true tsundere, but have a hidden even for herself dark second personality, together they are Cinderella in the Darkness, but while they are mental stable and happy together, they are is Princess in the Light.


End file.
